


how do you want me

by akingnotaprincess



Series: MMoM [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sibling Incest, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Luke and Leia can feel each other masturbating even though they're planets apart.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Series: MMoM [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/456664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	how do you want me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Reeby10 you prompted me this 2 years ago and I just now found it in a pile of WIPs. I hope it's okay?

The first time it happened Luke didn't understand what was going on.

He'd been on Dagobah training with Master Yoda for several weeks. Despite having his Master and Artoo as company Luke felt as lonely as ever. He needed to be touched, a  _ human's  _ touch. Luke thought it'd go away with distractions, but training everyday and mediation only did so much. Luke  _ craved _ someone else's touch. Lips sucking on his neck, warm hands snaking down his chest and ignoring his straining cock as their fingertips raked down his thighs, teasing him.

He could feel someone there with him as he touched himself in the dark. Luke knew his own body and dragged out his orgasm.

The second time it happened Luke awakened in the middle of the night gasping for breath. His cock was hot and heavy, and within a few strokes he was coming all over his callused fingers.

After a lot of meditation, Luke realized what this was. He was feeling Leia as she touched herself. He wasn't sure why or how he was able to feel Leia when they were planets away and in this way. But it wasn't unwelcome.

The third time Luke did it was on purpose. So was the next time after that, and the next time after that, and the next time after that. 

Leia did it on purpose too, sometimes though not as often as Luke. When she did do it Luke felt closer to her than ever.

Luke  _ wanted  _ his sister to feel his pleasure, to experience it along with him like a lover would. It made him feel closer to her. It made him feel whole. 


End file.
